powerlessbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Rohan Parmar
Rohan is one of the Supers. He is friends with Daniel and the rest of the Supers. He has heightened senses, such as super hearing and super sight. Book 1: Powerless Rohan walks with Mollie to the bus stop to meet Daniel. They are interrupted when Clay and Bud try to take Daniel's bag since he is the new kid. Rohan calms everyone down when he asks Clay if he wants to fight Eric. Later, in class, he tries to convince Daniel that Clay didn’t throw him 12 feet. When Daniel is suspicious of Eric, Mollie, and Rohan, he follows Mollie, only to find Rohan following him. On a field trip to the Mount Noble Observatory, Daniel falls off the mountain before being saved by Eric, and Rohan asks if he’s alright. Eric introduces Daniel to the others with powers, during which Rohan is revealed to have super senses. When playing hide-and-seek with the others, everyone assumes he would be the best seeker, but he is distracted by other things he hears. He goes with the other Supers to stop a fire. While looking for shooting stars with Daniel, Rohan is asked by Daniel if he’s afraid of losing his powers. Rohan replies that he is, but that he thinks it’s just fate. Rohan comes across Mollie camping out across from Simon’s house. Daniel comes after seeing Rohan, thinking it was whatever takes powers. Rohan argues with them until they see Simon through his window fighting something. Daniel is too late to stop it, but he sees it, breaking his arm while trying to get away. Rohan and Louisa visit Daniel at the hospital. When Louisa goes to get Daniel a drink, Rohan remarks that Daniel’s superpower is making Louisa swoon. He then tells Daniel that Simon lost his powers. He gives Daniel some Johnny Noble comics to borrow. Daniel tells Rohan and Mollie about his suspicions of Herman Plunkett being the Shroud. He had guessed this from the comics that Rohan gave him. When they talk to Eric, who they are planning to convince of the Shroud, he tells them that Simon doesn’t remember that they were friends anymore. Rohan goes to Daniel’s grandma’s wake. Sad that while he played with the Supers, he wasn’t there for his grandma, Daniel goes away. After visiting Plunkett again, Daniel comes to Rohan and tells him that according to Plunkett, Eric is the Shroud. After discussing with Daniel and Mollie, they decide to go to Eric’s room to see if they can find proof. They find the comic with the Shroud in it in his room, before Daniel and Rohan are caught by the police. Mollie comes to Daniel and says that she followed Eric to the Old Quarry, but the Shroud attacked Eric, capturing him. They bring Rohan, the rest of the Supers, Bud, and Clay to defeat Plunkett, but he attacks them, taking Daniel. Rohan takes Louisa and Rose to safety while Mollie, Daniel, Clay, and Eric fight Plunkett. They defeat him, causing the quarry to cave in, burying Plunkett. The kids are picked up by a police car walking back, and they are all grounded. Rohan, Daniel, Mollie, and Eric get together to celebrate Eric’s 13th birthday. Book 2: Super